Tyler
Tyler is a contestant from Survivor: Worlds Apart and Survivor: Cambodia. Survivor: Worlds Apart Tyler originally competed in Survivor: Worlds Apart on the yellow Masaya tribe. The tribe changed from being strong to weak throughout their time together, losing two of the first four immunity challenges. At the first vote, he was successful in voting with Lucy, Rick and Derrick for Alexys. At the second vote, he, Lucy and Derrick sent home Alina. At the tribe dissolve, Tyler was switched to the blue Escameca tribe along with original tribe members Lucy and Rick. They won the first immunity challenge, but lost the second. When they went to tribal council, Tyler and Lucy voted for Rick. However, the rest of the tribe with the help of Rick voted out Tyler. Voting History Survivor: Cambodia After having his allies turn on him, Tyler returned for Survivor: Cambodia and was originally placed on the pink Bayon tribe. He formed a Final Three deal early on with Derrick and Pierre. When the tribe lost the first immunity challenge, the three and Angus voted for Erin but Alexander was voted out. When they went to tribal council the next two times, Tyler voted with the majority in sending home Angus and Harry Amelia. At the tribe expansion, Tyler remained on Bayon with original members Pierre, Jefra and Louise. The tribe was physically fit enough to not have to go to tribal council together. When the tribes dissolved, Tyler once again remained on Bayon with Louise. When they went to tribal, the pair and Adam voted for Miles but Blake was voted out instead. At this point, Tyler made the merge and was reunited with his alliance of Derrick, Pierre and now Adam from the post-dissolve Bayon. At the first tribal council, they voted for Parvati, but the majority sent home Adam. Now in a minority, the boys just tried to not be the targets. They were unsuccessful in voting with the majority at the next tribal councils, and Carrie, Louise, Parvati and Jefra were voted out. The majority tribe then lost their power and began to move away from each other. Tyler voted with Derrick, Pierre, Ellody and Kitty in voting out Lacey. The boys voted with Miles and Kelley for Ellody at the next vote. However, she used a Hidden Immunity Idol and Miles was voted out instead. The three boys, now in the majority brought along Kelley in voting out Kitty before blindsiding her. At the Final Four, Ellody was the biggest threat left and the fear was that she would win the final immunity challenge and win the game. However, this was not the case and she became the final member of the jury. True to their word, the boys made the Final Three. The jury respected the boys loyalty throughout the game and that they never turned on each other. Tyler's physical strength in challenges was respected, along with his ability to make social bonds. In the end, he was given the title of Runner-Up, earning four of ten jury votes from Ellody, Kitty, Lacey and Miles. Voting History Trivia *Tyler is one of five castaways during Survivor: Cambodia to improve on their original placements, the others being Kitty, Pierre, Ellody and Derrick. *Tyler is one of two castaways to remain on Bayon during the entire pre-merge phase of the game during Cambodia, the other being Louise. Category:Survivor: Worlds Apart Castaways Category:Survivor: Cambodia Castaways